


The Future: Donatello

by Jen Bradlee (BlackShip)



Series: TMNT: A New Journey [2]
Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, mutant turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackShip/pseuds/Jen%20Bradlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place after Raphael's. </p><p>April comes home from her world travels. Her confession to Donnie leaves him stunned and torn. Can he follow in his brother's footsteps and become human for the woman he loves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future: Donatello

                April's phone call surprised him. He wasn't sure she was ever coming home. After promising Mikey a game of Mario Kart later, Donatello rushed to her apartment. His pulse raced, but not from physical exertion, no. God, he'd missed her. He hadn't seen her in nearly a year. Even more than that, her marriage to Casey had dominated all her time, but that changed when she and Casey got a divorce. Once the papers were signed, April left New York. Tired of being tied to one spot, she packed up and left, without saying goodbye. It had crushed him.

When she arrived in France, April called letting them know where she had gone. She wanted to see the world, be free for a while. Every few weeks, she would call to check in with them. Donnie was always the one she asked to talk to first. He tried not to look too far into that. Part of him wanted it to mean something, like she missed _him_ and that she was thinking about _him_. He laid his palm on her window and pushed it open. Slipping inside, he saw the flicker of light in the corner. He sighed.

                "You know that too much television will rot your brain, right?"

                "Donnie," April said, as she rose from her seat on the couch. "Thanks for coming over." She walked toward him, her hips swaying. He swallowed hard. _Had she always been this damn hot?_ _Yes, you idiot._

                "You sounded like you needed some company." He jumped, slightly surprised when she wrapped her arms around his body. Donnie embraced her, savoring her scent of vanilla and cinnamon. Being near her always gave him a sense of comfort, like being home. Her hair tickled his neck. Being the tallest of his brothers, he was used to towering over those around him. Tonight, however, he wanted to be face to face with April. Something was on her mind, he just knew it. "You just got home tonight, are you sure you don't want some time to rest? We can catch up tomorrow, you know."

                She sighed. Her weight slumped against him. His arms tightened around her. As much as he was enjoying this, his mind raced with concern. She wasn't saying anything.

                "Why don't we sit down?" he murmured, leading her to the couch. He sat down, motioning for her to sit next to him. She plopped down, curling her body against his. Unsure of what to do, he shifted his arm around her and pulled her against him. He noticed the half empty bottle of wine sitting on the coffee table.

                "I missed you, Donnie," she said, her voice soft. The flickering of the muted television illuminated them in the dark room.

                "You, eh, you missed me?" he stammered. What exactly was she saying? A spark of hope flickered somewhere deep in his heart. It was probably only the alcohol talking.

                "Yes." Her voice was weary. Was that regret he noted in her tone? Her fingertips traced the grooves and scars on his plastron.

                Donnie bit his lip. _You're reading way too much into this_. His hand stroked her soft copper hair. The motion was mesmerizing, and calming. Her fingers continued their absent tracing. He cleared his throat.

                "I missed you too, April." She turned her face up to look at him. Her blue eyes were damp with tears. "I'm glad you're home." He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She returned her attention to his plastron. Her hand steady over his heart.

                "Donnie," she began, her voice unsteady. "I've been a fool."

                "April, I—" He was cut off when she shifted under his arm, turning to kneel on the couch facing him. Her eyes were large dark blue pools, unshed tears swimming just below the surface. "What's wrong? Did Casey hurt you? I'll kill him."

                "No." She waved her hand. "Casey is long gone." She sat on her heels. "He was a mistake, Donnie. I was stupid and selfish and…I'm sorry."

                "Why are you apologizing to me?" He looked at her stunned.

                "Because I should have done this a long time ago," she said as she slid next to him, placing her lips on his. The kiss shocked him, exhilarated him. It was like a box of lit fireworks hurtling around in his chest. His hand grasped the back of her head, the other pulling her onto his lap. She straddled him, her arms slipping around his neck. His grip tightened. Donnie deepened the kiss, tasting her, afraid that at any moment he would wake up from this dream that haunted him for so long.

                She groaned, arching her body against him. _I've died. Either that or Mikey's going to wake me any moment with some annoying practical joke. I'll kick his scrawny ass._ He stilled, slowly breaking the kiss. He cupped April's cheek. She nuzzled his palm, her eyes locked with his.

                "I love you, Donnie," she whispered, placing a kiss on his hand. "I always have."

                For once in his life, Donatello was speechless. He stared at her openmouthed.

                "Say what?" he asked, still convinced it was all still a delightful fantasy.

                "I know it sounds ridiculous." She blushed, hiding her face behind her hand. "I sound so stupid." She tried to push herself off his lap. Donnie grabbed her hip, pinning her against him.

                "No, it doesn't." He said softly. "I just want to make sure I understand you correctly."

                "What part of 'I love you' don't you understand?"

                "The part where you say it to a six foot four turtle mutant who spent his whole life hiding in the sewer." She looked away. He tipped her chin up. "It's not that I'm not flattered, April. Believe me, I'm ecstatic. But, why now?"

                She sighed. "I spent a lot of time thinking while I was traveling. I tried new things, saw amazing sights. But I always felt sad that I didn't have someone to share the experience with. I didn't understand why my heart ached, until I realized what was missing."

                "And what was that?" He watched her intently.

                "You."

                He stared at her. There was no response in his brain, on his lips. He was rendered dumb by that one little word.

                "I saw things that reminded me of Mikey, Leo, Raph—" she smiled "—and you. It made me homesick. I missed you all so much." Her hand stroked the curve of his jaw. "Especially you. You have always been there for me. Always my protector, my defender."

                "I'm a mutant turtle, April—" he joked "—not prince charming."

                She pressed her body against him, molding herself against his plastron. Her warmth sent a shiver of desire coursing through his veins.

                "You are perfect to me, Donnie," she whispered. "I love you, always have."

                "April," he said, his hand gliding to rest on her lower back. "You have no idea what those words do to me."

                "Will you stay with me tonight, Donnie? I promise I won't take advantage of you." He heard the chuckle under her breath and, once again, cursed the fact that he wasn't human. _But you could be. Raph did it. Now he has Jane. Do it, Donnie_. A small voice echoed in his mind.

                "As long as you promise not to take advantage of me," he said. Standing up, he swept her into his arms and carried her to her bedroom. Curling up beside her on the mattress, he savored the moment. He was with April, who loved him. As she snuggled against him, he draped his arm around her protectively. Within moments, her breathing deepened into a rhythmic pattern. He sighed.

 _What the hell am I gonna do now?_ He needed to get home to his lab and work some of this frustration off, do something productive instead of lying here, in physical pain from want of her.

                "I love you too, babe," he whispered to April as he slid from her bed. Covering her with a blanket, he cast one last longing glance at her before returning home to the lair.

***

                When Donnie entered the lair, Leo and Mikey were playing Call of Duty. He barely noticed their curious glances as he walked passed them and into his laboratory. Slipping into his chair, he flipped open the laptop. A picture popped up on the screen. It was a group shot of his brothers and April. He touched a finger to the screen just over April's image.

                "Hey, Donnie, how's April?" Mikey popped his head into the lab.

                "Uh, she's fine, just jetlagged. Decided to go to bed early," he said quickly, opening a file containing his notes.

                "What did she want?" Leo said as he leaned against the door frame. Mikey and Leo exchanged a look before their eyes focused on Donnie.

                "Yeah, why didn't she come see all of us when she got home? How come she just wanted you?" Mikey crossed his arms, his voice a tad whiney.

                "She needed to talk to me about something that doesn't involve you guys, okay?" Donnie shouted, fuming at their meddling curiosity.

                A slow knowing smile crept across the lips of both Mikey and Leo.

                "Donnie and April, sittin in a tree..." Mikey intoned in a sing song voice.

                Donnie grabbed a stapler and hurled it at his brother. Mikey ducked, barely avoiding it as it clattered to the floor behind him. Leo's smile grew smug.

                "Whoa, I was joking, man. Don't be so sensitive," Mikey said his hands up in submission.

                "Donnie, we know you've been crushing on April for what feels like a millennia," Leo said with a shrug.

                "Fifteen years," Donne mumbled under his breath, clicking a file open with more force than he'd intended. "And I wasn't crushing on her."

                "Oh, that's right. Let me rephrase that. You're in love with her," Leo said, matter-of-factly. "So, she's home, and single. I fail to see the problem."

                "It's not that simple," Donnie replied with a frown.

                Mikey and Leo looked at each other, then back at Donnie.

                "It's because you're not human, isn't it?" Mikey said. "You can always do what Raph did. It was your creation."

                "I'm not sure that's the best solution," Leo countered, frowning. "Did you tell her about Raph?"

                "No," Donnie said, the idea slowly brewing in his brain. "I didn't get a chance to tell her."

                "Then what the hell did you two discuss?" Leo crossed his arms, waiting.

                Donnie sighed under the scrutiny of his brothers. A look of pure unadulterated curiosity was blazoned across Mikey's face, while Leo sported a more knowing and intense look.

                "She told me she loved me," Donnie said, cringing as he waited for the guffawing laughter he was positive would ensue any moment. He glanced at Leo and Mikey. Both of them stood with their jaws hanging open.

                "Oh my god, that's awesome!" Mikey exploded with enthusiasm. He ran to Donnie and wrapped his arms around his brother. "I'm so happy for you, man."

                "Seriously then, Donnie," Leo said clapping a hand on his brother's shoulder. "What's the problem? You two were made for each other."

                "No, Leo," Donnie said sadly, "We're not. How the hell are we supposed to make this work? I'm a six foot four mutant turtle, she's a human. How are you supposed to overcome a hurdle like that? What if she wants to get married, or have kids?" He hung his head. "It won't work unless I'm human too."

                "Take the serum, Donnie," Mikey said. "You know it works."

                Donnie saw Leo's disapproving look at that statement.

                "Yes, but I still don't know if there are side effects, or if it's only temporary," Donnie's words spilled from his lips at lightning speed. "There are so many unanswered questions. It's just not one hundred percent safe yet."

                "Who better to try it out, than you?" Mikey asked. "Cause you know Raph ain't gonna let you treat him like a guinea pig. He's far too occupied at the moment." He winked and made some lude kissing gestures with his tongue sticking out.

                Raph was happy and also busy having fun with his new life and his amazing woman. A twinge of jealousy rang in Donnie's heart. The scowl on Leo's face deepened.

                "You don't like this do you, Leo?" Donnie asked.

                "I'm not thrilled with your serum, no," Leo replied. "But if it helps find you some peace, then do what you need to do."

                "I need to get some work done here." Donnie returned his attention to the computer screen.

                "Pizza should be here soon," Mikey said as he walked out the door.

                "Bring me a slice then will you." Donnie watched his brothers walk away leaving him to his project and the momentous decision hanging over his head like a dark cloud.

***

                April woke up. The morning sunlight streamed through the windows. She reached behind her, feeling for him. Her hand groped at messy bed linens. Sitting up, her eyes searched the apartment frantically. _Where's Donnie?_ But he was gone.

                "Damn it," she swore jumping from the bed and darting into the bathroom to shower. Her mind reeled, playing through the events from last night. After getting home after a long, tedious flight, she curled up on the couch with a bottle of wine and a romantic comedy. Halfway through the bottle and the film, she'd called Donnie. Her intentions were to go to the lair this morning, and greet everyone together. Her lonely heart called Donatello. She knew he had harbored a crush on her for years. What she never told him was she'd always had a thing for him too.

                Turning the shower on, she stepped into the spray letting it refresh her. She ran her fingers through her hair when a memory of Donnie stroking her hair slammed into her. She shivered remembering how her body reacted to his touch. The water coursed over her body. April wanted him. She always held a special love for Donnie, but it wasn't until she kissed him last night that she realized how much her body craved his touch.

                Quickly washing and rinsing, April turned off the water and went to her room to dress. Slipping on a pair of jeans and a modest top, she sat down on her bed pulling on her boots.

                "Going somewhere," a warm familiar voice echoed from the doorway.

                April turned, springing to her feet, ready to defend herself against the intruder.

                "It's been a while, April," the broad shouldered man said stepping into her apartment. His hair was raven black, the bright green of his eyes mesmerized her. He was predatory, and one of the most delicious looking men she had ever seen in her life.

                "Who are you? How did you get in?" she demanded, stepping into a defensive posture.

                The wicked gleam of his teeth when he smiled made her uneasy. There was something familiar about him. The way he moved. His attitude. She saw the glint of a weapon on his hip. A sai.

                "Raphael?" she asked in surprise. "You're…you're..."

                "I'm hot, I know," he said with a wave of his hand.

                She relaxed slightly. It was definitely Raph. "You're human," she said, placing a hand on her hip.

                "Yup."

                "How did you? Who? What? Someone had better explain what the hell is going on." She crossed her arms staring at him.

                "Donnie has been working on a mutagen of his own. One that could make us human."

                Her jaw dropped. _How could he not have told her that last night? Or that Raph was human?_

                "Donnie didn't tell you last night. Did he?"

                "No," she said bitterly. She said a lot of things last night though. Donnie hadn't told her. Why? _Because you were too busy kissing him, April_. The blood rushed to her cheeks.

                Raphael watched her, an amused smile playing on his lips.

                "C'mon. Let's get down to the lair. I'm sure they're waiting for us."

                "Why did you come here like this?" Her curiosity nagged at her.

                "Leo asked me to."

                "Why?"

                "Don't know," he said motioning for her to join him.

                Grabbing her jacket, she walked past Raph into the hall. When he pulled the door closed and turned to her, she admired the man he had become. There was something more though, something had shifted inside of Raph. Then it clicked.

                "You're in love," she said, jabbing a finger into his chest.

                The look he gave her bordered on amused, but something struck a chord inside him. She could see it in his expression. He shrugged.

                "You're not going to tell me anything, are you?"

                "Nope." He snatched her by the elbow as he walked past, dragging her down the steps and out into the street.

                "Who is she?" April asked, casting a glance at Raph.

                "No one you know."

                "You do love her though, I mean you can't hide it. I can see it in your eyes, Raph." She watched him carefully. He turned down the alley, his eyes focused in front of him. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about." She sighed. "I'm in love too."

                He chuckled. "We know April."

                She stopped and placed a hand on his arm. He paused and turned to look at her.

                "You what?"

                "I said, we know you're in love with Donnie." He smiled at what was probably a very stupid look on her face. "You two have been stupid about each other for years. It's about time one of you has some balls to say something. Good for you, April."

                "He told you what I said last night," she asked, hiding her face behind her hands.

                "No," Raph said. "Leo did."

                "And how the hell did Leo find out?"

                "I'm guessing Donnie told him when he came home last night."

                April stood there, her ego slightly bruised, and she was sure her face was as red as a cherry.

                Raph slipped into the sewer entrance. April followed, even though she really wanted to go back to bed and hide under the covers for the rest of her life.

***

                Donnie was awake. He knew he was awake, but his body refused to respond. Cracking open an eye, he saw the computer keyboard and the screensaver flashing images on the monitor. _Not the first time I've fallen asleep while I was working._

                He tried to sit up, willing his body to move. Peeling his face from the papers on the counter, he glanced down. _Just great_. A slice of half eaten pizza slid from his lap and fell with a splat to the floor. Donnie pulled himself up and walked to his room. Turning on the shower, he stepped under the water letting its cool touch slowly rouse him to consciousness.

                After hours of research, he was still no closer to an answer. There was no alternative but to wait and hope Raphael would keep him informed of any changes or issues. Donnie argued with himself all night. Part of him wanted to just take the serum, but the scientist inside of him wouldn't allow him to do it. Not without the proper precautions and fail safes. He leaned his head against the cool tile.

                He turned off the water and went into his room. It was five am. Donnie hadn't seen or heard his brothers yet this morning. Something wasn't right. He walked out of his room and into the common area.

                "April?" he said, catching a glimpse of her on the couch. "Where's everyone else?"

                "They're in the training room. I was hoping to talk to you before they came back." She rose and walked toward him. He opened his arms to her. She stopped just before she reached him, her hands on her hips. "I'm not exactly happy with you at the moment, Donnie."

                "I can see this," he said, his arms falling to his sides.

                "Why didn't you tell me about Raphael?"

                "April," he started, "I was going to tell you, honestly. When you kissed me, I…well, you understand I was distracted. I'm sorry."

                "I bared my soul to you last night," she started, her eyes downcast. "I can't believe you told your brothers."

                Donnie flinched as if she'd hit him. He hadn't told them to embarrass her. Damn it all, he just needed some advice from those who meant the most to him. Someone who would understand his situation.

                "I'm sorry," he apologized, reaching out a hand. She stepped into his embrace. "I never meant to hurt you."

                "Are you going to try it?" Her question echoed in his ears. "The serum."

                "I've thought about it," he admitted. "It may be the only accurate way for me to track the results."

                "It would have its benefits," she whispered, tracing her fingers down the inside of his arm. Her hand grasped his wrist, pulling him down to her level. Her lips touched his, setting his body on fire.

                The sound of approaching footsteps made Donnie break the kiss. He looked into her eyes.

                "I support you," she whispered, "Whatever you choose to do."

                "April!" Mikey's excited squeal made Donnie flinch.

                "Go hug him, before he bursts our eardrums." He turned and watched her greet his brothers. Raph stepped up beside him, watching April talk to Leo, Mikey, and Master Splinter.

                "Take it," Raph said, his voice low.

                "What?"

                "You heard me. Take the serum. Trust me, it's worth it." Raph winked before he walked over to join the rest of the group.

                Donnie stood, transfixed. April turned and graced him with a glowing smile. He waved, and then disappeared into his lab. He had some work to do.

***

                Sunset was always April's favorite time of day. It was the prelude to dark. She walked home, the streetlights barely casting their glow through the twilight. Entering her building, she smiled as she climbed the stairs. It was good to be back in New York. She had missed the boys and Master Splinter. They were her family. She was disappointed Donnie spent all day working in his lab. But when she said goodbye, he promised to come over after dark and spend some time with her, one on one.

                April entered her apartment and flipped on the light. She threw her jacket and purse on the couch. She slunk into her room and collapsed on the bed. Curling up, she wrapped her arms around the pillow and closed her eyes. _Just a quick nap. Donnie will wake me_. She drifted off to sleep.

***

                Donatello sat staring at the vial in his hand. There really was no other alternative. The only true way for him to test the serum accurately was to take it himself. Taking the lid off, he tipped the vial to his lips.

                "For science," he told himself as he poured the liquid down his throat. It tasted terrible, like rotten cabbage. He grabbed a pen and scribbled in his notebook. _Address the flavor issue_. Setting the vial aside, he stood and walked to his room. Donnie stood in front of the mirror he kept behind his door, searching for changes. When nothing happened after a few minutes, he became disheartened.

                The foul taste lingered in his mouth. Donnie needed a drink. As his hand touched the door, a wave of nausea hit him, doubling him over in pain. A blinding headache split through his skull. He stumbled back, collapsing on the bed. His body thrashed as it fought against the mutagen. He looked at his fingers. They split, morphing into human fingers, pain ripping through his limbs. The green pigment of his skin faded into a flesh color. His whole body tingled and stretched. The weight that he carried on his back his whole life disintegrated as the shell receded and disappeared. Donnie pressed his hands to his chest as his plastron faded into a solid wall of muscle. A series of tremors racked his body. He closed his eyes as the pain of the transformation infected him. His insides shifted, realigning into something new. Donnie lay on his bed, trying to focus through the agony that swept through him.

                The pain began to slowly ebb. Donnie reached a hand to his forehead, touching soft strands hanging over his head. _Hair. Holy shit, I have hair._ He pushed himself up to sit on the bed. His head throbbed as though Raph had just beaten him with his own bo staff. He ran his fingers through his hair, his senses becoming acute in a new way, more aware of this body.

                Standing slowly, Donnie steadied himself along the wall as he walked gingerly toward the mirror. He closed his eyes, not sure of what he would see. He could only hope that he turned out half as good looking as Raphael. April liked him as a mutant turtle, so did it really matter? Taking a deep breath, he exhaled and opened his eyes.

                "Oh, Donatello, you've outdone yourself again," he said, inspecting himself in the mirror. "I've gotta see April." Donnie debated what to do. Finally, he jumped into the shower, washed, brushed his teeth, and combed his hair.

 _Takes a lot more time to get ready now._ He wrote in his notebook. Once he'd pulled on some clothes, he tucked the notebook into his pocket and rushed out the door. He was glad his brothers had left the lair earlier. Right now, the only person he wanted to see was April.

***

                "April."

                The sound of her name echoing through the groggy tunnel of sleep lured her to consciousness.

                "April, wake up." It was Donnie. She'd recognize his voice anywhere.

                "Donnie, what took you so long?" She sat up slowly and flicked on a light. She rubbed her eyes as they adjusted to the assault.

                "I had some things to do, sorry," he said. She turned toward his voice.

                "I was..." her voice died in her throat. There was a man sitting on her bed. No, not just a man. An incredibly sexy man. His brown hair was short, with soft, whispy tendrils hanging over his brows. Intense chocolate eyes watched her as she studied his face. He smiled revealing a slight gap between his front teeth. "Donnie?"

                "Yeah," he whispered.

                "Is it really you?" She reached out and cupped his cheek in her hand. He closed his eyes and kissed her palm.

                "It's me."

                April crawled closer. Kneeling in front of him, she touched him. Her fingertips traced his face and smoothed his hair back. His breathing sped up, caressing her skin as he pulled her closer.

                "What do you think?" he asked, his voice reverberating deep inside her. A tremor of delight rippled through her body.

                "I loved you before, remember."

                "Yes, but—" a naughty smile stole across his lips "—you did tell me that human form had its benefits." He pulled her across his lap, his erection digging into her backside. Donnie looked down at her. It was still him. Her Donatello, with his gapped half-smile and sad puppy dog eyes. His hand caressed her side as it slid down coming to rest on her ass. He squeezed.

                "Donnie," April moaned. She rested a hand on his chest. His heartbeat thumped against her open palm. Pulling his shirt open, she explored him. A fingertip brushed over his nipple. He sucked in a breath so sharply, he nearly dropped her. "You like that?"

                He nodded.

                "What about this?" She kissed the same nipple. Pulling it into her mouth, April raked her teeth lightly over his sensitive skin.

                "Holy shit!" He arched away from her. She smiled, wicked thoughts filling her mind. Donnie was in for the night of his life.

                She moved swiftly. Pushing Donnie down, she straddled him and ground her hips against his.

                "Holy fuck," he gasped. "Are you trying to kill me?" She leaned down, her hair trailing over him, tangling in the hair on his chest.

"If you die, it'll be from pure sexual overload." April kissed him, her tongue invading his mouth, stealing his breath. He met her passion with his own, thrusting his hands in her hair. She rubbed herself against him. He moaned against her mouth. Breaking the kiss, she pulled her shirt over her head, bearing herself to him. Donnie's eyes grew large. His hands slid from her hips up to grasp a breast in each palm.

                April reveled in his exploration of her body. For years she'd fantasized about Donnie touching her, kissing her, making love to her. This was far more than she could have ever asked for. He was magnificent. His tender touch was reverent as his fingers glided over her skin. She kissed him again, holding his face in her hands.

                Suddenly, she was on her back. Donatello's body pinned her to the mattress. He rained kisses over her shoulder, rubbing his cheek against her skin, tasting and nuzzling her flesh. Capturing a nipple in his mouth, he pulled it deep, suckling hard, and then released it slowly, trailing his teeth along the tip.

                "Fair is fair." He shrugged as he traced his tongue over her breasts.

April thrashed underneath his weight. _How had he taken control so quickly_? Not that she was complaining. He slipped his hand down into her shorts and discovered her wet folds. _How did he know…oh, oh, God!_ She arched against his hand as a deft finger slid into her, then another. He toyed with her, driving her higher into madness.

                 "Donnie," she moaned, pulling at his shoulders.

                 "Yes," he replied, continuing to torture her with his creative fingers. He met her eyes.

                 "I need you inside me," she begged.

                 "I am inside you." He wiggled his fingers. She groaned and dug her nails into his skin.

                 "Donnie!" she screamed as his thumb flicked the nub between her folds. His hand vanished, leaving her bereft.

                 Sighing, she watched him strip the clothes from his body.  Every motion exposed his skin and made her mouth water. Never in a million years had she ever imagined Donnie as a human, but tonight, she was glad he was. Kneeling beside her, gloriously naked, he slowly peeled the remaining clothes from her body.

                "You're so beautiful," he said softly, admiring her.

                "So are you," she replied, sitting up.

                They knelt face to face on the bed.

                "I love you, April," he whispered. "I always have."

                Wrapping her arms around him, she brought their bodies together. As he embraced her, the heat from their bodies fused them together.

               "Make love to me," she asked, stroking his cheek.

               Donnie laid her down. Hovering over her, he parted her folds and pushed into her. She rocked her hips, pulling him deeper, welcoming him. He stilled, resting his head on her shoulder.

                "Are you okay?" April asked, smoothing her hand over his back.

                "I'm…I'm fine." He was breathless. All this was new to him.

                Touching his face, she pulled his lips to hers and kissed him. He moved gently, finding a rhythm. A delicious friction built between them. Her hands skimmed down his body, cupping his backside, urging him on. Deeper, faster. Meeting his thrusts, she moved with him, bringing them closer together by wrapping her legs around his waist.

                April's body tightened. She grasped him, digging her nails into his skin.

                "Don't stop, Donnie, please," she begged. Her breathing came in rapid pants as her senses soared. When her orgasm crashed over her, she screamed as her insides clenched around Donnie's shaft.

                "Holy hell." Donnie froze, his body trembling as he came. April pulled his weight down on top of her, peppering his face with soft kisses until he relaxed.

                "April, I'm..." he stammered. "That was amazing."

                "See what we've been missing." She kissed him on the lips, tasting him. He slipped his hands into her tangled hair, cradling her head.

                "I love you, April." His eyes searched hers, their cinnamon depths making her melt.

                "Love you too." She kissed the tip of his nose and trailed her hand down his side. He squirmed, jerking away from her touch.

                "Stop," he said with a chuckle. Her hand hovered over his skin, she could feel the heat from his body begging for her touch.

                "Are you ticklish?" A wicked grin crossed her lips when his eyes widened.

                "No."

                "Liar."

                April ran her fingers down his side, searching for the spot that would send him into hysterics. When she found it, he begged for mercy, tears streaming down his face as he laughed. Pulling her hands away, she smiled up at Donnie. He took several deep breaths, trying to compose himself.

                It amazed her how natural this feeling was. Being with Donnie, naked, teasing him, talking to him. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Curving his palm under her chin, he pulled her face to his. Kissing her softly, he closed his eyes and rubbed his nose against hers. A tender, endearing touch. All at once, something clicked into place, and April knew at that moment that she was finally where she belonged.


End file.
